Storybook Adventure
How it works... Storybook *Complete all Chapters of the Storybook Adventure events to earn new animals and learn about the origins of the Animal Forests along the way! *New prize after completing each chapter! |-| 3rd= Haunted Horrors *The Haunted Horrors Event is available at level 14. ---- Chapter 1 (3 Acts) 1. Plant 5 Power Pears. (Skip: 6 ) 2. Harvest 5 Power Pears. (Skip: 6 ) 3. Visit 3 Community Members. (Skip: 6 ) Prize: 1 Scaredy Cat ---- Chapter 2 (2 Acts) 1. Harvest 4 Adventurnips. (Skip: 8 ) 2. Evolve your Scaredy Cat to level 4. (Skip: 4 ) Prize: 8,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest 5 Mini Pumpkins. (Skip: 18 ) 2. Raise your Scaredy Cat to level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 3. Breed a Skyger with another animal. (Skip: 5 ) Prize:'''10 ---- '''Chapter 4 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest 6 Power Pears. (Skip: 12 ) 2. Breed a Pyro Pony with another animal. (Skip: 15 ) 3. Collect 70 by Harvesting. (Skip: 12 ) Prize: 1 Jack-O-Lantern ---- Chapter 5 (2 Acts) 1. Raise your Scaredy Cat to level 10. (Skip: 10 ) 2. Hatch a Racmoon. (Skip: 25 ) Prize: 12,000 ---- Chapter 6 (3 Acts) 1. Feed your Racmoon 20 times. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Harvest 5 Spell Melons. (Skip: 20 ) 3. Raise your Scaredy Cat to level 15. (Skip: 78 ) Prize: 1 Eerie Owl ---- Chapter 7 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest 6 Aura apples. (Skip: 12 ) 2. Raise your Eerie Owl to level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 3. Collect 55 by Harvesting. (Skip: 55 ) Prize: 1 Ghastly Ghouls ---- Chapter 8 (2 Acts) 1. Raise your Eerie Owl to level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 2. Hatch a Rainguin. (Skip: 25 ) Prize: 10,000 ---- Chapter 9 (4 Acts) 1. Harvest 5 Power Pears. (Skip: 10 ) 2. Raise your Eerie Owl to level 10. (Skip: 10 ) 3. Feed your Rainguin 20 times. (Skip: 35 ) 4. Collect 36 by Harvesting. (Skip: 40 ) Prize: 10 ---- Chapter 10 (4 Acts) 1. Harvest 5 Mini Pumpkins. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Feed your Rainguin 15 times. (Skip: 15 ) 3. Raise your Eerie Owl to level 15. (Skip: 239 ) 4. (Skip: ) Prize: 1 Lionheart TheHauntedHorrorsEventpopup.png HauntedPopUp2.png HauntedCh2Act1.png HauntedCh2Act2.png 'Storybook Adventure: Haunted Horrors' *It was a dark and scary night when Scaredy Cat found herself walking in the forest, alone and afraid. Her friends told her they would meet up later in the day, but they were nowhere to be found... *Every creek in the distance and swiftly moving shadow would cause the Scaredy Cat to freeze in fear. She wanted to be with her friends, but maybe it was a better idea to just turn around and go back home? Where were they? *Slowly maneuvering through the forest, the Scaredy Cat's paw touched something on the ground... Cautiously peering through half closed eyes, she saw the forest floor was covered in miniature pumpkins. What were they doing all the way out here? Oh no, maybe there was a pumpkin monster nearby and these were its children! The Scaredy Cat skittered away through the forest in fear! *Utterly lost and alone, the Scaredy Cat felt as if she would spend the rest of her life in darkness. It wasn't for a while, but eventually she gathered some courage to press on and not long after she stumbled upon some white seeds that caught the light of the full moon. They were pumpkin seeds, the exact kind her friends like to eat! They must be nearby! *As she pressed through the forest she couldn't shake the feeling that someone... or something, was following her. The air in the forest here was dead quiet, yet periodically he would hear a long swooping sound and the sudden rustling of leaves. Turning around she came face to face with two enormous, piercing eyes! * * * * * |-| 2nd= League of Extraordinary Animals *The League of Extraordinary Animals Event is available at level 10. ---- Chapter 1 (3 Acts) 1. Plant 4 Power Pears. (Skip: 8 ) 2. Harvest 4 Power Pears. (Skip: 8 ) 3. Visit 3 Community Members. (Skip: 3 ) Prize: 1 Sidekicker ---- Chapter 2 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest 3 Mana Bananas. (Skip: 6 ) 2. Feed Sidekicker 15 times. (Skip: 3 ) 3. Breed Rock Rhino with another animal. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 8,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Breed Pyro Pony with another animal. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Harvest 8 Adventurnips. (Skip: 36 ) 3. Raise Sidekicker to level 5. (Skip: 5 ) Prize: 12,000 2,500 ---- Chapter 4 (2 Acts) 1. Hatch a Plantlers. (Skip: 10 ) 2. Feed Sidekicker 20 times. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 1 Super Signal ---- Chapter 5 (2 Acts) 1. Collect 6 Animite from Hatching. (Skip: 16 ) 2. Raise Sidekicker to level 10. (Skip: 12 ) Prize: 15 Realm Runes ---- Chapter 6 (2 Acts) 1. Harvest 4 Powerup Peaches. (Skip: 16 ) 2. Collect 60 Animite by Harvesting. (Skip: 40 ) Prize: 1 Super Heron ---- Chapter 7 (2 Acts) 1. Feed Super Heron 15 times. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Hatch a Armordillo. (Skip: 18 ) Prize: 10,000 ---- Chapter 8 (3 Acts) 1. Raise Sidekicker to level 15. (Skip: 78 ) 2. Feed Super Heron 30 times (Skip: 10 ) 3. Plant 4 Powerup Peaches (Skip: 16 ) Prize: 1 Our Hero Statue ---- Chapter 9 (4 Acts) 1. Harvest 6 Adventurnips. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Feed your Armordillo 25 times. (Skip: 35 ) 3. Collect 40 Vile Animite by Harvesting. (Skip: 50 ) 4. Breed Armordillo with another animal. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 15 ---- Chapter 10 (4 Acts) 1. Breed Fairy Ferret with another animal. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Feed your Armordillo 30 times. (Skip: 35 ) 3. Raise your Super Heron to level 15. (Skip: 239 ) 4. Harvest 8 Powerup Peaches. (Skip: 35 ) Prize: 1 Wild Wondercat TheLeagueofExtraordinaryAnimalsEventpopup.png AnimalsCh6Prize.png AnimalsCh8Prize.png AnimalsCh10Prize.png 'Storybook Adventure: League of Extraordinary Animals' *The Nefarious Newt has been sighted teasing some of the island animals! The Newt's crimes cannot be allowed to continue! This looks like a job for the League of Extraordinary Animals! Call upon the energetic Sidekicker, the stoic Super Heron, and the courageous Wild Wondercat to save the day! *Showing up to the last known location of the Nefarious Newt, Sidekicker looks for clues as to its whereabouts. Oddly enough, his mentors, Super Heron and Wild Wondercat aren't anywhere to be found...this isn't right... *To call upon its allies, Sidekicker needs to access the Super Signal. The bright beacon of light is used in desperate times to call the League of Extraordinary Animals to save the day, but the signal is located high in the mountains on perilous cliffs. To scale those rock faces, Sidekicker will need to train further on its own. *Training hard and fast, Sidekicker leaps across the island at supersonic speeds. Scaling the crumbling cliffs is no easy feat, but with proper footing and a conditioned mind, Sidekicker reaches the top and spots the Super Signal. Now it's time to call on our heroes! *The Super Signal shines brightly throughout the sky but there's no sign of either hero! Something is terribly wrong! Looking down from its mountaintop perspective, Sidekicker catches a glimpse of something glowing green. Racing down the mountain and into the forest, Sidekicker discovers a horrible truth. This area of the island is covered in Animite, a crystal that weakens Super Heron and Wild Wondercat! Sidekicker has to clear the area for their safety! *Immune to the effects of the evil crystals, Sidekicker spends most of the day clearing the large area of the remaining Animite. Exhausted and worried, Sidekicker sits down to catch his breath. Without notice, the warmth of the sun disappears and a shadow flutters overhead. Was it the Nefarious Newt come to take on Sidekicker?! Readying itself for a fight, Sidekicker springs to action, spins around and faces the...bird? A plane? NO, it is a bird! Super Heron is here! *Landing with effortless elegance, Super Heron stretches out a strong wing and pats Sidekicker on the back. "You did well, little one! I was knocked out by the presence of all this Animite before I knew anything was amiss. I can only imagine this is the work of the Nefarious Newt!" They look across the horizon and puzzlement takes over their faces. All the Animite is gone...but where is Wild Wondercat? *The two heroes search the island and call out, but the Wild Wondercat is nowhere to be found. The Super Signal is still visible and the presence of Animite is eliminated. The two decide to go back to the Secret Sanctuary and continue monitoring the island from their headquarters. Several days pass without a single sighting. Word continued to spread of the evil deeds done by the Nefarious Newt and they knew he must be behind the disappearance of Wild Wondercat! *Resting up and stronger than ever, the two leave their Secret Sanctuary to find their friend. Areas of the island were visibly ruined, likely the work of the Nefarious Newt! Coming to the aid of a trapped Armordillo, Super Heron flips a fallen tree with a gust of its powerful wings and stands angrily staring at something. Sidekicker followed Super Heron's gaze and quickly found the source of Wild Wondercat's disappearance: Vile Animite! This corrupt and potent strain of Animite wouldn't affect Sidekicker or even Super Heron, but Wild Wondercat is particularly weakened by it. The two quickly gather all they can find and dispose of it in hopes that it would free their friend. *With the absence of the Vile Animite, the two feel even stronger. While it didn't make them as weak as Wild Wondercat, its presence is still a hindrance. A roar rips through the forest and Sidekicker spins at the ready while Super Heron smiles and cranes his neck back. In the distance, a nimble yet strong figure barrels through the fallen trees and ruin of the forest. Wild Wondercat leaps high up against the sun and lands powerfully in front of them. Standing up with a look of determination and relief, Wild Wondercat speaks with a voice of authority, "I think it's time the League of Extraordinary Animals pay the Nefarious Newt a visit." With that the three mighty heroes were off, striding away once again to make the island a safe place for all its inhabitants! |-| 1st= The Secret Of Swan Lake *The Secret Of The Swan Lake Event was available at level 14. ---- Chapter 1 (3 Acts) 1. Plant 6 Aura Apples. (Skip: 6 ) 2. Harvest 6 Aura Apples. (Skip: 6 ) 1. Visit 2 Neighbors. (Skip: 2 ) Prize: 1 Swan Princess ---- Chapter 2 (3 Acts) 1. Feed your Swan Princess 10 times. (Skip: 3 ) 2. Visit 3 Neighbors. (Skip: 3 ) 3. Harvest 5 Spell Melons. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 9,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest 8 Mana Bananas. (Skip: 8 ) 2. Evolve your Swan Princess to level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 3. Hatch a Fairy Ferret. (Skip: 6 ) Prize: 1 Decorative Egg ---- Chapter 4 (3 Acts) 1. Hatch a Rainguin. (Skip: 10 ) 2. Collect 30 Mysterious Eggs by Harvesting. (Skip: 30 ) 3. Evolve your Swan Princess to level 7. (Skip: 7 ) Prize: 15 ---- Chapter 5 (4 Acts) 1. Evolve your Swan Princess to level 10. (Skip: 10 ) 2. Feed your Rainguin 20 times. (Skip: 20 ) 3. Hatch a Skyger. (Skip: 5 ) 4. Collect 12 Realm Runes . (Skip: 24 ) Prize: 1 Swan Topiary ---- Chapter 6 (4 Acts) 1. Spend 200k coins. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Evolve your Swan Princess to level 13. (Skip: 3 ) 3. Collect 55 Mysterious Eggs by Harvesting. (Skip: 55 ) 4. Feed your Rainguin 45 times. (Skip: 45 ) Prize: 15 ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Collect 5 Tiaras from Hatching. (Skip: 30 ) 2. Harvest 8 Spell Melons. (Skip: 30 ) 3. Collect 30 Realm Runes. (Skip: 45 ) 4. Evolve your Swan Princess to level 15. (Skip: 287 ) Prize: 1 Swan Prince TheSecretOfTheSwanLakeEventpopup.jpg SwanPopUp2.jpg SwanCh1Act1.jpg SwanCh1Act2.jpg SwanCh1Act3.jpg SwanCh1Prize.jpg SwanCh1to2.jpg SwanCh2Act1.jpg SwanCh2Act2.jpg SwanCh2Act3.jpg SwanCh2to3.jpg SwanCh3Act1.jpg SwanCh3Act2.jpg SwanCh3Act3.jpg SwanCh3Prize.jpg SwanCh3to4.jpg SwanCh4Act1.jpg SwanCh4Act2.jpg SwanCh4Prize.jpg SwanCh4to5.jpg SwanCh5Act1.jpg SwanCh5Act2.jpg SwanCh5Act3.jpg SwanCh5Act4.jpg SwanCh5Prize.jpg SwanCh5to6.jpg SwanCh6Act1.jpg SwanCh6Act2.jpg SwanCh6Act3.jpg SwanCh6Act4.jpg SwanCh6Prize.jpg SwanCh6to7.jpg SwanCh7Act1.jpg SwanCh7Act2.jpg SwanCh7Act3.jpg SwanCh7Act4.jpg SwanCh7Prize.jpg 'Storybook Adventure: The Secret Of Swan Lake' *Once upon a time there was a duckling that wasn't accepted by her other duckling friends. She wasn't as colorful as the other ducklings and couldn't seem to fit in. All the other ducklings had Conducktor mommies and daddies, but this little one was raised by her Rainguin parents. *It felt like the duckling didn't belong, so she decided to run away from home. She journeyed for days and days, traveling to villages unknown and forests unexplored. No matter where she searched she never truly could relate to anyone. *Months passed and the duckling felt as though she'd never find anyone to bond with. She was just about to give up the search when someone from her past caught up with her. Her Rainguin stepbrother, who was worried sick from the moment she left, had finally found her! He explained to her that after she left, he found a strange, decorative egg in their garden... *The egg seemed oddly familiar to the duckling even though she didn't remember it at all. As soon as she touched the egg, a whirl of magic encircled the duckling. A Fairy Ferret appeared! "Hello my sweet gosling. I am your Fairy Ferret-Mother. You are not a duckling, but the long lost Swan Princess from a far away kingdom! It is your destiny to return with me." *The Fairy Ferret-Mother announces, "It's time to return home! Are you ready?" The gentle Swan Princess nods her head as the Ferret-Mother begins to flap her wings. A faint glowing orb appears before her and quickly fades away. "My magic is depleted from my long journey to find you... I must enlist the help of a Skyger to help open a portal home!" *As the Fairy Ferret-Mother and Skyger open a portal to a long-lost kingdom, the Swan's stepbrother approaches. "I have never thought of you as a stepsister. You will always be family to me. Travel safely and visit me often!" The two embraced before the Swan Princess gave a wave and stepped through the portal. *The Swan Princess and her Fairy Ferret-Mother step out of the portal and discover a magical lake with water as pure as the night sky. A glowing tiara floats in the center of the lake. Her Fairy Ferret-Mother places the tiara on her head and she fully transforms into a beautiful Swan Princess! From across the lake a Swan Prince approaches, and as their eyes meet they realize it is love at first sight. They dance and dance for nights, falling in love and they all lived happily ever after. Category:Gameplay